Unplanned power outages and interruptions can be disastrous to computer users. Frequent power disruptions can lead to equipment damage, such as hard disk corruptions, which can result in significant down time for a computer user. Significant down time in turn can lead to lost revenue and opportunity. Furthermore, power outages and interruptions can result in a loss of vital data associated with a computer. For example, unexpected power outages can result in data corruption due to data being partially written before the outage. Power outages can be particularly devastating for computer users in emerging markets in which power may be intermittent at best. Brown-outs continue to be problematic in India and China. Some business environments counter power outage issues by employing an uninterrupted power supply across a network. However, this option is not cost viable for many computer users.